sthroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MoonstoneTheGem/Surprise
A ShadowPie fanfic. I don't really know about where Shadow lives, so I just made it up ok? It's a lab because....well his backstory makes it seem like he'd sometimes "study" stuff? imsorry --- Shadow sat in his basement lab, his head on his desk. Almost nodding off. But, he forced himself up with a groan, rather disappointed that he hadn't discovered anything. Quite literally, nothing. He obviously wasn't a scientist in any way, but he had three stations set up in his basement to just look at, observe so to speak. He was honestly too cautious to try an actual experiment with the stations he had. Two of which were related to his past. Shadow had several NIDS viruses in a contained petri dish. There was obviously nothing to observe here, the only reason he had it around was that he wished someday, maybe he could do something to find a cure. But for now, he couldn't do anything with it. It sat there as a grim reminder of everyone's mortality. Another was simply a map, that supposedly tracked chaos emeralds, the best it could anyways. There was no new updates, and there wasn't any particular concern for finding them. Then again, there was a chance the old device wasn't even working at all. Lastly, there was the dimensional rift machine. It was a secret even from Shadow's friends. Mainly, the big gate-like object was a leftover from the same people who carried out Project Shadow. The dark hedgehog didn't know what they were intending to do with such a device, and he didn't want to know either. But, the risk of someone else finding it, someone with bad intentions, was enough for Shadow to haul the thing back to his home. He furrowed his brow. Of course nothing had happened down here, nothing ever did. He would need to actually do something, an experiment, but he had no idea on what, or how, to do anything. As he walked to the stairs he pondered which one of his friends would be the most help; and which one he felt like he could trust. 'Obviously not Knuckles...Sonic? No, he has too big of a mouth-' His train of thought ended as he heard a clicking sound and a gentle whir that sounded like a machine starting up. He slightly froze in fear. The Dimensional Machine? He had only plugged in about 10 of the many, many, cords before giving up. How did it turn on? He had to turn around. It looked like a portal, but he somewhat expected that based on the general design of the machine. It was bright and glowing, a light Blue hue coming from it, lighting the room up. There were sounds of fizzing, and Shadow immediately knew that something was likely making it's way through. That had to be the original purpose of the machine, to bring in some vile creatures from another realm. Shadow was rarely afraid, but in this moment he was. He truly was. Despite wanting to run behind the machine and pull the plugs all out, he couldn't force his legs to move. Knowing that a huge creature could be entering his basement from the portal he braced himself in fear. The thought that it could simply be a sentient being from another realm did enter his head, but his fear was much stronger. This machine was from the same people who conducted Project Shadow, so whatever they intended to do with this machine couldn't be good. They wouldn't care about talking to people from other dimensions. A bright light filled the room, which made Shadow snap out of his fear enough to turn around and cover his eyes. He braced his body for impact, whatever it may be. But there was nothing. silence. The light faded, and with nothing happening to him, Shadow turned around to look. His fear turned into bewilderment, then, slight anger. "Hi!" In front of him stood a bright Pink equine, with a darker Pink mane. She stood on four legs, and her head went up almost to Shadow's head, but she was still shorter. She was smiling widely and Shadow was now humiliated that he was so afraid, and now, a little Pink pony. "I-I, what?" That was the only thing he could think to say. He watched as the pony bounced, literally bouncing on her hooves, closer to him. She looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry. I know you're probably confused. I'm Pinkie Pie!" "P...Pinkie...Pie...?" He stammered in shock. Even her name was stupid. Shaking himself out of his shocked state he crossed his arms angrily, about to ask her what the hell she was doing here. The knowledge of "how" she got here had left his mind at this point, as he now only cared about why a Pink pony was in his basement. "I'm able to travel dimensions! It's a thing I do, I know it's weird, but the proof is right see? This is a new one-" "Why..why did you pick to come here though? In my house?" Shadow was finally able to ask. Pinkie Pie was looking at the dusty emerald map, before she turned to face him. "Oh, I didn't!" Shadow just blinked, and Pinkie Pie noticed. "I don't get to choose where I go when I hop dimensions. Usually I end up somewhere alone, like in the woods or on a mountain. I don't usually get to see people in other dimensions, or even talk to them. I'm not sure why I ended up here!" The hedgehog had to hold his head for a bit. Her voice was slightly high pitched, or very girly at least, and she also talked ridiculously fast. He was able to process what she said though. She just ended up here...really though? She came through a device.He wondered if Pinkie Pie was lying. "You seriously have powers...?" He started off, before realizing that he and all his friends had powers, more or less. He continued. "I mean, the power to jump dimensions I mean...? That's-" "Strange? I know! Well you see, in my dimension we aaallllllll have magic!" He fought back a snicker. It literally sounded like a show for young girls. Oddly enough though, it was nice to talk to someone, even under such a bizarre situation. He decided to humor her, and listen. "Ok...but, THIS strong of a magic?" She paused in place, and continued. she was near the table with the NIDS viruses though, which made Shadow a little nervous however. "Well, no. We have 3 different kinds of magic, which match up with the three different races of ponies. Unicorn, Pegasus, and Earth pony like me! Our leaders, ponies with SUPER strong magic have all three, so they have horns AND wings. Dimension hopping isn't normal though. I can just do it somehow, my granny says I'm special!" Shadow was oddly interested. Different races of ponies? But Pinkie Pie continued talking. "Me and 5 best friends are special in my dimension, like heroes! There's these special stones called the Elements of Harmony, which help fight off evil, and we all have one, and-" "Special stones to fight off evil?" Shadow had to interrupt, a little stunned. That sounded all too familiar. She nodded in response. "There's something like that here....They're called chaos emeralds...That's really weird." He said, almost to himself. Pinkie Pie seemed to bounce more. "Only a little!" She chirped happily and began to bounce in a circle around the room. "From what I've seen, every dimension has good and evil in it. And in some, they have special stuff that helps the good side. By the way, what's in this?" "Don't touch it!" Shadow yelled, rather harshly. Pinkie Pie had almost picked up the small container which held the viruses inside. She looked at him, with a frown. "S-Sorry, but there's...well, a dangerous virus in there..." He stammered, realizing how truly odd it was that he was keeping it in his house. "That's weird! By the way what's your name??" She asked him, moving away from the table. "Oh, I'm Shadow." He said with a bit of hesitation, though he wasn't sure why. "Shadow the hedgehog. She didn't respond right away, and seemed to look him over. It made him feel somewhat awkward, but her next statement explained why she did so. "Hedgehogs suuureee look different here!" She smiled and gave a slight giggle. Shadow wasn't sure wether or not he should be offended by the remark. The pony gave a wave with her one of her hooves. "I should get going now!" "Aw ok. Will you maybe be back?" Shadow was silently surprised, as he didn't know where that question even came from. He wasn't sure why he asked it. "Weeeellll, I usually don't go back to dimensions that often, but since I made friend here, I suppose I can come back!" she answered him in the same hyper tone. Shadow was a bit surprised and confused that she thought of him as a friend, and just nodded in response. Approaching the portal she paused and turned back to him before stepping through it. "Byeee Shadoooowwww!" her voice faded as she disappeared into it. The machine turned off by itself, just as it had started. The lab now felt deafly quiet, and even kinda dark. Shadow patted the spikes on one side of his head, still looking at the machine. "Bye." Category:Blog posts